A need exists for a system for balancing cells or groups of cells that balances states of charge of the battery pack control modules automatically, without requiring manual balancing during maintenance operations.
A further need exists for a system for balancing battery pack control modules in which each battery pack control module is independently self-balancing, without requiring communication with a master controller or other battery pack control modules, obviating the need for a costly centralized master controller, and the need for complex interconnection between battery pack control modules.
A need also exists for a system for balancing battery pack control modules that enables individual battery pack control modules and groups of battery pack control modules to be selectively removable and replaceable, without interrupting charging of other battery pack control modules.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.